What Ever Happened?
by TheWizardingWorldsLastHope
Summary: Harry has a secret that he must keep from everyone. What will happen once his secret is revealed? What exactly is he hiding. Rated M just in case.
1. Prolouge: What Have I Become?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. One can only wish!!!

_**Prolouge: **_**What have I become?**

'Is this really what my life has become?' Harry thought to himself as he watched in horror at the poor muggle family that was currently being tortured by Death Eaters. He could not bear to watch as they tortured the poor woman, who he guessed was the mother to the two young children- two girls, and the wife to the already dead man who lay forgotten, off the the side.

What was worse, he could do nothing to stop them.

He was not bound by rope or chain, not even by magic. There was nothing standing in the way of him helping those poor muggles and saving them from their immenent demise. Yet he knew, for the sake of those he cared for whom did not for him, for the sake of the world that now shuns him, spits at his name, he could do nothing. Just like so many times before.

'How incredibly selfish.'

"Why, Mr. Potter, you are looking quite down today. Quite down indeed. Why not join in the fun?" a sly, low voice questioned, muffled by the shining, sliver mask that covered his face.

The face of Lucius Malfoy.

"I do not wish to partake in this sort of foolery. We shouldn't be wasteing our time messing with these useless muggles. Perhaps our time would be better spent taking down the muggle-lover's army, rather than killing those who pose no threat. There will be no muggles left to enslave once you're through with them, dear Malfoy." Harry said evenly, hating the words that flowed so leisurely now, the lies that came easier than truth.

"All work and no play make for a very unhappy Death Eater, Mr. Potter." the cold pureblood produced a sickly smile, which was much more like a smirk.

A Death Eater. That's what he had become. No better than Lord Voldemort himself.

Confused? Well, let's start this story at the begining. Let's see...This all began when...

**TBC**

_**Author's note...**_

**Sooooooo???? You likey?????? You hate????? Tell me what you think so far! Should I quit while I'm ahead? Just review, please!!!!!!! The chapters will be longer than this, just so you know, so don't worry about that! This is just the prolouge, after all. I'll try to get chapter one in fairly soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: What Happened To Us?

Harry Potter arrived at the Kings Cross station September 1st, as usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, from Uncle Vernon's sneer as Harry got out of the car and loaded his quite unusual things onto a trolly, to the usual assortment of muggles that gave him odd glances as he strolled quickly to platform 9 3/4. No, even to the trained eye and the ever aware, nothing seemed any different than any other year.

Boy, were they wrong.

Harry reached the platform with only minutes to spare. He let out a grateful sigh and leaned up against the barrier until no muggles were paying attention to him. Then he silently passed through the solid brick wall of pillar, to plaform nine and three-quarters where children were hastily boarding the bus, smaller children who could not go to school with their older siblings were crying and fussing, and mothers were giving their children last minute reminders, snacks, advice, and hugs with promises of lots of letters and being together for the holidays.

Still, even with all the hussel and bussel, people could not help but notice the raven-haired boy with round glasses walking toward the Hogwarts Express, trying his best to ignore the sudden quietness that followed him, and the hushed whispers of rumors, false and true, that broke out as he passed.

"...I heard he was...", "...yeah, I heard that too...", "...was captured by You-Know-Who...", "...held there for 3 days, I heard...", "...looks like it never happened, I wonder if it's true..."

'So that's what's going around now, huh? It's a shame the Prophet suddenly started writing the truth.' Harry thought sarcasticly.

Midsummer, the Dursleys, not knowing that they were letting mass murderers into their home, had stood by as an assortment of Death Eaters captured him.

Three days later, three days of chaos, worry, hysterics, and hopelessness from the Wizarding World and all who cared for the young man, he showed up at the Dursleys with only a few broken bones, bruises, and cuts. Compared to what they had been expecting, this was definitely something to rejoice. After all his wounds were healed, and the Wizarding World had calmed down, the interogation began. Only one problem; Harry Potter would say nothing. No one but Harry Potter and those who held him captive knew what had happened. The fates that had been sealed, the bargains that had been made, and what it took to get to that point.

Harry wanted to keep it that way.

So, ignoring the crowd as best he could, he walked quickly to the train, hauled his luggage onto it, and started down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, or atleast one that held his friends. He did not have to search for long.

"Harry! HARRY! Over here, mate! Here, let me help you." Harry heard the loud voice of his best friend approaching. He smiled at the red-haired gangly teen once he got closer and took Harry's trunk and hauled it to the compartment that held him, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said quietly, sitting down next to Hermione, across from Ron and Neville. "No problem, Harry. But geez, what do you have in there? Stones?" Ron joked as he took his seat, and the compartment shared a laugh, knowing of Harry's extreme packing skills.

After the few carefree moments of laughter had died, no one could deny that a small rift had formed in their friendship. The friendship between Ron, Hermione, and Harry, that seemed so unbreakable, so strong and powerful, the friendship that had been tested and passed year after year, now seemed fragile and weaker. And it was Harry's fault.

They had always shared everything. Secrets were something they never really had between them. Sure, small, insignificant secrets were kept, but nothing major. Until now. Until Harry refused to tell Ron and Hermione, probably the two people who knew him best, what happened on those three days, or why he could not. He wanted to slow down the inevitable, and if that meant keeping this secret, he knew he must.

"So, Ron, Hermione, anything new happen over the summer?" Harry said, trying to sound light and cheerful. He almost winced when he heard how fake his happiness sounded. He could tell his friends were not fooled either. Glancing discreetly at eachother, they decided not to call on it.

"Nothing, really. We mostly just hung out at the burrow. I got the ministry to hook up my fireplace to the Floo network for the summer, you know. We really missed having you around this summer, Harry. It wasn't the same without you." Hermione said, a certain carefulness to her voice, as if she were afraid she might upset me. She glanced again at Ron, as if encouraging him to say something.

"Yeah, mate. It was downright dull without you there. Hermione actually made me do my homework before the last day of vacation!" Ron exclaimed, seemingly looking up to the sky, as if begging god to smite him for such a trecherous sin. Everyone, including Harry, had a good laugh at that one, while Hermione fumed at Ron, yelling at him for one reason or another.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Neville asked cheerfully, not aware of the impact that could result from the seemingly harmless question. Not everyone was so lucky, as the rest of the compartment was painfully aware or what it could insinuate. Luckily, Harry understood Neville would be Neville, no matter what happened.

"Nothing much. Just the Dursleys being...well, Dursleys." Harry shrugged, dismissing the inquiry with ease and settling down the fraying nerves of his friends. Harry's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He did not like this attitude his friends had around him. He didn't want to be treated like he was mentally ill, about to throw a fit any second. He hated when people 'walked on egg shells' around him.

"Will you all please stop acting like I'm about to explode at any moment! Nothing is wrong, everything is fine. I'm okay, you're all okay, nothing's changed, okay?!" Harry suddenly yelled, startling several of the occupents in the compartment. No one said anything for a few minutes, not knowing how to respond to the sudden outburst of their friend.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Finally came the quiet response emitting from Ginny, who had not said anything yet, which was surprising. Immediatly, Harry looked down, knowing it was true. How _were _they to know how to react to him, when they don't know what happened. He refused to visit the Burrow this summer, for all they knew, he could react incredibly hostile toword them. All the same...

"I...I'm sorry, guys. I just... Nothing's changed, okay? Just, trust me." Harry tried to convey to them what he meant. He wanted them to understand. He needed them to. He needed to be treated normally, atleast by his friends.

"Then why can't you tell us, mate? If nothing happened, if it's no big deal..." Ron said, clearly trying to understand, but failing. He was making a sort of helpless looking face.

"I just... It doesn't change anything between us. Please?" Harry wasn't too proud to beg at this point.

"...If that's what you want, Harry. But if you ever want to talk..." Hermione trailed off, waiting for a response from Harry, A simple nod was all she got.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the five lethargic teens. No one knew how to break it. Eventually Ron and Ginny started a game of chess, Luna Lovegood came into the compartment and started chatting with Neville, and Hermione took out their Defense Against the Dark Arts text and began reading somewhere in the middle of it. Harry was content to look out the window and muse. He had a bad feeling that twisted and agonised his stomach.

He had a hunch that this could be a very long year.


End file.
